


You left before we could finish

by Arianamidoriya



Category: anime - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 5 years gone, A little bit of TodoDeku, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Character Development, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Choices, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gay Male Character, Humor, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Jealous Kaminari Denki, Jealous Todoroki Shouto, Lost Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Wrong Choice, curse words, death?, hook ups, kirimina difficult relationship, love interests, mha - Freeform, the truth, wonder duo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianamidoriya/pseuds/Arianamidoriya
Summary: Bakugou and deku get into a huge part, they don't want to glance at each other or be near each other, deku leaves and todoroki goes with him to America for 4 years.. Mina plans to get bakugou and deku make up and hook up, but what exactly happened the night they broke off.... Will it work or will their chance to make up and  fall for in love again fail?I don't own the characters!!Give it a try!
Relationships: BakuDeku - Relationship, BakuDeku Endgame - Relationship, Kirimina - Relationship, MomoJirou - Relationship, kamijirou - Relationship, tododeku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

5 years ago. . .

" IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE PARTNERS, YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SOMETHING INSTEAD OF LEADING ME ON!!" yelled deku. " I FELT LIKE I HAD TO BECAUSE YOU ARE SO FUCKING NEEDY!" yelled bakugou back to him. 

Deku and Bakugou were arguing, the argument was going on for more than 10 minutes, outside of the restaurant where they were having a New Year party. The day before, Deku and Todoroki had won an award, not apart but together. The guest were congratulating them, saying how good of a duo they would be or how will they would be together, making Bakugou jealous, “ accidentally” breaking his trophy later that night. Making matters worse, Todoroki was flirting with Deku like touching his thigh or kissing his cheek and hand ALL NIGHT LONG.

It started 15 minutes before New years, outside, bakugou had walked out of the restaurant after seeing todoroki put his head on deku's shoulder and play with his hair. Deku following him after. “ Kachan wait, where are you going!?” said deku running to him, grabbing his wrist.

“ it's not time to leave yet”. He stopped walking and turned to deku with a glare. “ what?”. “ Why don’t you go back to half and half bastard?” he snarled. “ What are you talking about? I want to spend it with you, come on,” said Deku, grabbing his hand. Bakugou pushed back. “ if you wanted to spend it with me, you would but now you are there spending it with him, being all lovey dovey, letting him touch you and kiss you” he raised his voice a little. “ kachan, he didn’t kiss me-”. “ It doesn't matter if it wasn’t on the lips, he still kissed you and you let him!” he yelled. There was a long pause. “ I am sorry, I didn’t think it was something serious-”. “ of course you didn’t, your so fucking oblivious, that you didn’t notice that bastard was flirting with you, everyone saw it, everyone knows, you didn’t hear about all the things they were saying about you two, “ they should be a duo” “ they have so much chemistry” “ they should date'' blah blah, all that crap!”. Is he jealous. Thought deku. “ bet you love hearing that huh!”. He got closer to his face. “ no, why would you think that I-”. “ oh come you love it, you even blushed”. Interrupt bakugou again. “ let me speak kachan! I didn’t know about those things people were saying, I don’t love it like you said, I am sorry that Todoroki was flirting with me, or that we won an award together, it's not my fault so stop acting like it is!” getting closer to his face while raising his voice. “Tch”. “ What are you jealous of?” asked deku. “ what exactly would I be jealous of huh?” said bakugou. “ maybe that he actually is making a move on me other like you!” yelled deku. “ you want to play that card, you can’t either”. 

“ Why do I have to be the first to do everything, you can give it a try!” yelled deku shutting his eyes. “ Like what deku huh!?” he yelled at deku. “ You know exactly what, like when I was the one who wanted to rebuild our friendship, wanted us to train, move in together, admitted that I like you, and to be in a hero duo together!!” he raised his voice even louder. Bakugou scoff. “ Are you sure you didn't ask that half and half bastard to be your partner first?” said Bakugou, slowly, putting his hands in his pocket. Deku’s eyes widened, he looked annoyed, sick of arguing with him. “ Stop talking about him, when it's not about him! It's about you, and your jealousy, I wanted this duo and so did you” said deku grabbing bakugou red tie. 

There was silence between them, there was a little bit of blush on bakugou's face, he turned his head to the side and said “ I...never told you that I wanted this duo, you just thought I did”. Deku gasps, letting go of his tie and taking a step back. They have been arguing for a long time now. 

That sentence replayed inside his head, hurting him. Creating two fist in his hands, he yelled louder than before. “ IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE PARTNERS, YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SOMETHING INSTEAD OF LEADING ME ON!!”. “ I FELT LIKE I HAD TO BECAUSE YOU ARE SO FUCKING NEEDY” bakugou yelled back. “ THAT'S A WHOLE LOAD OF CRAP AND YOU KNOW IT” deku continued to yell. “ DON’T THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME BECAUSE WE WERE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS”. “ WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT, ARE YOU TRYING TO PRETEND YOU DIDN’T WANT TO BE PART OF THIS DUO”. “ YES, INFACT WHY NOT BREAK IT”.. “ w-what” “ you heard me” he muttered. 

Another sentence that broke deku heart, pain in his eyes, you could see a little tear on his left eye coming out, he felt that bakugou was coming with more things to say to him to just hurt him. They turned away from each other. “ I am confused on why you would say that but more confused on…..why I ever fell for you” said deku, whispering, looking down the floor. Bakugou lifted his head up, surprised. Did he actually mean that. He thought. Deku starting to walk away slowly. “ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” yelled everyone from inside the restaurant. You idiot your letting him walk again!. Thought bakugou. He didn't stop deku from walking, he stood still, not moving, his body didn't let him make a step. 

What a good way to start the new year… December 31st-January 1st, 11:57-12:00 pm, the day the “ Wonder Duo” broke apart. It was a new beginning for everyone but a end for these two.

To be continue... Their will be a chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one a little longer, hope you like it...

Deku went back in, grabbed his coat, called a taxi and said goodbye to everyone. Everyone was confused on why he left without bakugou, they tried to ask him but he wouldn't give them an answer, he just growled and told them to mind their own business. 

Weeks went by, their friends noticed the strange behavior in the two, they would make excuses to not be near each other or fight. There was gossip about them all over the internet: “ Deku and Dynamite fight” “ The wonder duo broke off?!” “ Boyfriends turn into exes”” fans disappointed at Dynamite and Deku” “ wonder duo broken off due to breakup”. More and more gossip kept piling up, everyone believing every juicy detail. Until, Deku announced in an interview with Mina part time show, the truth. “ Now, Izuku, time for the big question everyone wants to know” said Mina sitting at her desk, viewing the audience. “ Sure what is it?” he said, smiling. “ what happened between you and ba-dynamite”. His smile was now gone, his eyes were dull. “We broke it off,” said deku. “ w-why?” said Mina, she hasn’t seen her friend so...emotionless before. “ wasn’t meant to be, honestly, it was all an act , he is ignorant, selfish, impatient, close-minded, moody, insensitive-”. “ um deku I think-”. “ single minded, heartless, cruel, stubborn, can’t do anything first, egotistical, jealous person!” finished deku after ranting. There was silence, the audience's jaws were wide open, stunned. “ so do you have any more questions?” said deku, smiling again. “ N-no, I think what you said is enough” stuttered Mina. I really hope he didn’t watch today's show. Thought Mina. I hope he saw that, hmph. Thought deku. Fans wanted to hear Bakugou respond, so Mina invited him to the show and the same thing happened except more chaos and explosions. “ that shitty nerd, he's so naive, predictable, useless, horrible, (fatherless),needy, clingy, saying all those things about me acting like I wouldn’t know, oblivious, clueless-” “ that means the same thing” “forgetful, reckless, sensitive deku!!” he yelled. Mina sighed. He broke the couch, left burned scratches and broke the ceiling lamp. “ You are never coming back here” she said.

Their friends tried to get them together, but they wouldn’t talk, just glare or fight each other. Eventually, it was no use, Deku moved to America a year later , and Todoroki followed after him. “ you should go after him, you still have time he leaves in 2 hours, that's enough time for you to drive to the airport come on!” yelled kirishima. “ why aren’t you going after him? '' said Mina, hitting him on the head. '' Fuck off, if he wants to go, then he can go, I don’t care” said bakugou grabbing a beer, sitting on the couch at the agency . “ he was right you are stubborn, ignorant and can’t do anything first, if you don’t go now, you will lose him, and there's no turning back after that” said Mina. He didn’t listen, he ignored them and walked out. “ I’ll be in my office, when you two calmed down,” he said. “ Bakugou come back here, we are not done yelling at you!” said Mina putting her arms on her hips. 

Everyone thinks he didn’t go but he did, came up with a speech to try to make him stay or atleast forgive him. All those thoughts went blank when he saw him with todoroki, they both had suitcases together, no one told him that he was gonna follow deku, no warning. He was about to make a scene but decided to drive to a bar.(underage, 20 years old). Got drunk and was found outside his apartment knocked out. It would happen pretty often. Rant, get drunk, blackout, and lay in the room deku use to sleep in. All his stuff gone, his sheets were still there though, the smell was there for quite a while. He practices apologizing in the mirror, he doesn’t get the courage to actually apologize or contact him. His ranking went down the first two years, Mineta was ranked higher than him once. Yeah no one made me live that down. Then 4 years pass.  
Mina, Kiri, Uraraka and Iida were out in a cafe deciding how to make deku and bakugou a team again. “ We could invite him for my birthday next week, he wouldn’t miss that '' said Uraraka. “ he missed the awards show last month, he’ll probably come with an excuse not to come, and sent todoroki here instead.” said Mina. “ yeah I guess” said Uraraka. “ Say it's an emergency,” said kirishima. “ No, that's cruel, he will have worrying for nothing” said Iida. “ ughhh, we've been trying to come up with a way for him to come here for over an hour, all of our plans fail, '' said Kirishima. “ lying and tricking doesn't work, false news or alarms'' said Mina. “ they are so stubborn” growled uraraka. 

“ what if we go to midoriya instead of midoriya going to us!” said Mina, loudly. “ That's not a bad idea, but how will we get bakugou there?” asked Uraraka. “ We will force him by his will! Say its a vacation, and tell deku we are on a vacation to him, he will come to see us and boom we get them to see each other again, this time todoroki won’t get in the way if he's too distracted doing something else to tell him if bakugou there or not!” said Mina, jumping up. “ that's a great plan, it will totally work!” said Uraraka, her eyes shining. “You could have said this about an hour ago, you know, we could have been through the first round already,” Kirishima muttered. “ Wait but what about here, we can’t just leave our duties,” said Iida. “ Well, some people could stay, plus there are other heroes, we would be helping in America, there aren't as many over there” said Uraraka. “ yeah, we aren’t the only heroes here, let's do it!” said Mina. They all nodded except Kirishima until Mina whispered something in his ear. “ Perfect, we’ll go next week,” said uraraka. 

-Time skip to next week-

Half the class of 1-A went to California, ( Mina, Iida ,Uraraka , Jirou, Momo, Kirishima, Denki , Bakugou, Tsu, Sero) the plan was simple, meet up at the beach with deku, and slowly get him and bakugou close to talk again. Yeah they don’t know how bad the fight was that night. 

They arrived already in their swimsuits and boxers, in the south of the beach where deku was going to show up. Mina and Uraraka first spotted Deku, in white swim shorts, his abs out, his wet green and black curly hair, water dripping down his body. I forgot how hot he was. They thought. There was a scream coming from the ocean, just as predicted, deku would save them, capture the villain, get distracted, let him go, todoroki would go after the villain and go to the police station to talk about the capture, which would take a long while. And it did, deku activated his quirk, saved a couple of girls and guys. He almost didn't capture the villain since the girls were clinging to his arms, flirting with him. “ Sorry girls, I have to go,” he said with a smile. (spoiler quirk) He uses his whip to catch the villain but let's go by accident once he sees bakugou coming out being kirishima. Their eyes locked, frozen. Todoroki freezes the guy and brings him to the police unnoticed. They were looking at each other not like friends but enemies, strangers. Mina saw that and tried to explain what they were trying to do, no help.

“ Let's all have fun huh, like a reunion,” said Momo, trying to light up the mood. “ yea, we all missed you deku, we lost contact with you a couple months ago” said Uraraka. Silence between the two boys, still glaring at each other. Flashbacks from 5 years ago running through their heads. 

“ Maybe this wasn’t the best idea, there's so much hate in the air” whispered Jirou to denki.   
“ Come on Bakubro, Midoriya, let's have fun,” said Kiri, hugging them and putting them closer together. They pushed away, disgusted being so close together. I am gonna kill that pinky freak, fucking tricking me to come here just to see shitty deku. Thought Bakugou.

“ still trying to be number 1, huh deku” said bakugou. He had to speak. Thought mina slapping her face. “ At Least I am in the top 20, can’t say the same for you #40, mineta is farther than you” said deku, smirking. The class eyes widen, backing away a few steps. Deku and bakugou quirk started to activate. “ Let's not fight right now, vacation, let's enjoy it right,” said Momo, nervously. “ She's right, it's a public place, there should not be any unnecessary fights!” said Iida. They were ready to fight, not caring about anyone around, nothing the class would say would have an effect, the two were in their own world now. As they were about to kill each other, a pair of arms were wrapped around deku's waist, hugging him. Their quirk deactivated. “ oh shoto how did it go?” asked deku acting like he wasn’t about to fight. The class was shocked, afraid what might happen now that Todoroki was here. “ did he just call him by his first name” whispered uraraka to mina. She nodded her head. “ this was a bad idea”. The class nodded their heads. 

Why the hell is here? Why did he just call him by his first name? Is he blushing, or are they both blushing?! Why is he so smiling-. More thoughts filled Bakugou's head. “ You should be more careful, he almost got away,” said Todoroki, laying his head on Deku's shoulder, blushing. “ yea my bad” said deku laughing.

“ Oh bakugou is here, I heard mineta surpassed you, can’t act all high and mighty now can you?” said Todoroki teasing him. The class took a step further back from the three. “ tch, you wanna fucking go bastard” said Bakugou creating little explosions on his hand. “ no, I am not a moron to fight in a public place,” he responded. “Tch”. “ We should go to the water before they close,” said momo. “ Yeah, come on midoriya,” said Todoroki, grabbing his wrist and bringing him to the water, the rest following. Kirishima and Denki trying to calm bakugou down and mina saying sorry over and over, saying she didn’t know todoroki was gonna be there, obviously lying. “ We all just wanted you and Izuku to go back to being friends, the wonder duo again, or maybe more than that” she muttered the last part. “ we didn’t know you were going to get so jealous” whispered kiri. “ HUH, who said I was fucking jealous” growled bakugou. “ Pretty obvious dude,” said denki. He was right, not like he would actually say something, he was never wrong in his own world, but the jealousy he felt was strong, he wanted to take todoroki and bash his head, he couldn't stand him being near deku, blushing, touching each other, he hated it...

Side note: Mineta surpassing bakugou was a joke todoroki created when they accidently put mineta higher than him once..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you leave a like, please tell me what you think, bye thanks for reading..
> 
> The next chapter will be out next week...


	3. Chapter 3

They all got to the water, either talking or playing a little game. Jirou and Momo stayed behind, insecure about their bodies. Denki tried to help his girlfriend but it was no help. Sero stayed too.

Bakugou seeing deku and his close friends, laughing, talking, todoroki was standing so close to deku, making him madder. He wished that villain would come and drown him out of his misery. “ I feel like jirou prefers momo over me, they got so close, she spent more time with her than me, '' said Denki, with a frown on his face. '' ugh not this shit again, she can have close friends dunce face” snarled bakugou. “ bakugou! Try not to be so rude, he's really upset” said Mina, splashing him. '' He's been complaining about it for weeks, just talk to her about it. You've been dating for 2 years” said bakugou. They started to chuckle at his words. “ what's so funny?” growled bakugou. “ Sorry, you're just the last person to talk bakubro,” laughed kiri. “ really how about you two, your fuck buddies, everyone knows, get together already, its tiring hearing shitty hair whine” said bakugou. Mina and Kiri looked at each other blushing, wondering how everyone knew. “ next time don’t do it in the break room” whispered denki to kiri. 

“ w-well are not talking about us! You are the one who couldn’t talk to izuku after your fight, not even glance at each other for 5 years! That's worse” stated mina. “ that is different! We aren't talking about that shitty nerd” said bakugou. “ We are here because of that nerd,” said Denki, getting back into the conversation. “Tch”. Bakugou started to rant about what they were talking about didn’t relate to deku and how they were all wrong and stupid, he was about to go on until he saw something under the water. The sun made it clear to see, todoroki and deku holding hands under water. His blood boiled, he wanted to explode, explode every single person in the water, rip todoroki limb by limb. He got out of the water, storming away from everyone. “ bakugou where are you going?” yelled kiri. “ none of your damn fucking business” he yelled back. Deku glanced over him. What is up with him. Though deku was looking back at his friends.

Bakugou went to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, fist on the sink, breaking part of it out of anger. Millions of thoughts rushing through his mind, ones he tried to ignore before. He couldn’t get the images of todoroki and deku, together, blushing, his arms on his waist, holding his wrist, making him smile and laugh, the holding hands, everything about that irritated him. They have been together for 4 years, alone, anything could have happened between them.  
He felt like apologizing to deku everytime heard his name or thought about him, which was often, his big ego would always get in the way of doing it, wasting 5 years. More and more came inside his head, messing with him, trying to make go crazy. But trying to keep one feeling out, one he didn’t want to let back out…

They were in California for 3 days, no progress between the two. “ Maybe we should have gotten two tables” whispered uraraka to mina. “ probably but lets see how it turns out” whispered mina. Mina planned a dinner for them to talk more, hangout and learn what they were up to in America. There's so much tension in the table. Thought jirou. 

(Feel free to skip this, it just says what they were wearing... Mina was wearing a short white silky dress, uraraka- bubble pink long dress, jirou and momo were matching, purple and black, fluffy, tsu was wearing a light green soft dress.The boys had suits, black jackets, and whatever the hair color of their eyes was, that was their shirts.)

“ when is the fucking waiter gonna get here” complained bakugou. “ It takes, there's a lot of people here" glared deku. “ Do you have to comment on everything?” said bakugou.   
“ Do you have to complain about everything?” replied deku. Bakugou growled. “Shitty nerd” he mumbled. “ Sorry for the delay, we can now take your orders-” said a cute waiter girl, short black hair, blue eyes, about 5 feet, big fangirl. “ Hero deku and Dynamite!” she yelled in excitement. Why did she say his name first? Thought bakugou. She said my anime first, I know that stinged him. Thought deku. “ you two are in here together! Are you planning on being a duo again?!” she said excitedly. “Tch”. “ I seen hero deku and shoto work together more often, how can u didn't come here with him or fight with him anymore, how you two are looking at each other, you seem like you hate each other or don't know who the other person is, I am very observant but how about you and shoto, we all been wondering if-”. She stopped talking once the whole class told her to stop. “Uh, I've been ranting too much, how about I take you order now?” said the girl, chuckling nervously. “ about time” muttered bakugou. “steak, medium cooked” said deku and bakugou. They looked at each other, glaring. “ Stop copying me nerd,” said bakugou. Deku scoff. “ We are still thinking,” said mina. “ o-ok” stuttered the girl. “ Before you go, what did you mean when you said you were wondering if midoriya and todoroki are what?” asked Denki, stupidly. The class turned their heads to him giving him a death stare. “What you're not curious about!” augured denki. 

“ You have the internet for a reason, moron” whispered jirou pulling his hair. “ I don’t think I should say,” said the girl. “ No, we all want to know, don't you deku?” said bakugou. There was silence for a couple of moments. “ Why do you care?” asked deku. “ I didn't, I was just asking a question,” he replied. “ so you’ll have another excuse?” said deku. The class pushed their seats back a couple of inches. “ Ha, funny considering you ran away” smirked bakugou. “ you were the reason” Deku striked back. The class eyes widened, pushing further back, grabbing a glass and watching them arguing again. 

To be continued. . .

I got excited and decided to post sooner than usual, its a little short, sorry, hope you like!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your liking the story so far..


	4. Chapter 4

“ cut the crap! You got mad and ran away” yelled Bakugou getting up. “ well, maybe if you apologize I would have stayed!” Deku yelled back, getting up after him. “ To speak the truth, you needed to hear it!” yelled bakugou. “ I needed to hear that?! Are you serious, are you that full of yourself, you couldn’t say sorry, it isn't that hard!!” he was louder that time. “ p-lease no yelling it's a public restau-”. “ I will apologize, when I am wrong!!” screamed bakugou. “ you are wrong!” screamed deku. They growled at each other. “ definitely should have picked two tables” said uraraka. “ Oh my god, how ignorant!” said deku. “ How can you play the victim every time!”. “ I am not playing the victim!!”. They snarled, gritting their teeth harder. “ You were the one who said you didn’t need a partner anymore, thinking you were so great, you didn't need to have anyone including me!!” yelled deku pushing the table. “ I don’t, you sincerely do though since you're here with that half and half bastard for the past 4 years being all lovey dovey!!”. Your jealousy is showing bakubro. Thought Kirishima. “ What are you jealous of! At Least he didn't leave me or say he didn't need me!!”. “ You left first don’t you forget that!” yelled bakugou, there was a little voice crack in there. “ Because of you! I wanted a new start, there is nothing wrong with that or finding a new partner to fight with, I might have left but you left me first that night!!”. You could definitely hear the voice crack in his voice.

People were staring and whispering at the table. This was a horrible idea. Thought the class. The class was looking at deku and bakugou, they could hear the pain in their voices, they all had sad expressions on their faces. “ are you two alright?” asked momo, hesitantly. There was silence for a long time. Deku sighed. “I will be going now, I have some things to do, I will meet you outside shoto, sorry for the rudeness”. “ It's fine, I was talking too much, '' said the girl, stuttering. He's touching my hand!. She thought. “ Good bye everyone. . . .And bye bakugou”. Everyone's eyes widened.

Bakugou couldn't remember one time he called him that. Deku walked out, leaving a tip for the waitress for disturbance. Todoroki left right after, saying goodbye. Soon, bakugou left too, alone. He was going to cry, I was making him cry again. . . . I really messed things up again huh. Thought bakugou. 

The girls were at a small bar, talking about last night's disaster. “ We are getting nowhere, they seem to hate each other even more now,” said Mina. “ hate is a strong word, '' said Uraraka. “ if we knew what happened that night, maybe we could help more” said momo. “ I tried asking deku before but every time I do, he looked like he was gonna cry, his eyes turned dull, even activated his quirk once,” said Uraraka. “ yea, we asked bakugou what happened, his body seem like he wanted to beat the hell out of us, but his eyes said another thing, like he had gone through a horrible breakup” said mina. “ to make things worse, bakugou jealousy will soon take over” added momo. “ do you think todoroki knows?” asked Tsu. “ what do you mean?” replied Uraraka. “ If he knows what happened that night, they got very close in the years they were here together,” said Tsu. “ your right tsu! Maybe he will tell us” yelled Mina, exactly. “ if he will, seems todoroki likes to annoy bakugou '' chuckled momo. '' He likes to make him jealous more like it, did you see him making midoriya blush and laugh? '' said Jirou. “ yea and his hands on his waist, and I swear they were holding hands under the water” gossiped uraraka. “ Bakugou probably saw it, explains why he left,” said Mina. They nodded. “ Do you think. . . . they are dating?’ said Jirou, hesitantly. There was a silence among the girls. “ its possible, if it happens I have to give $50 to Iida, '' said Uraraka. They laughed together. “ you can tell they have feelings for each other, but won't admit it” sighed mina. “ we need a new plan” stated momo.   
“ Before we can do anything, we need to know what happened that night, we should ask todoroki,” said tsu.   
“ Yes I will text him!” said momo pulling her phone out and texting him. ( Todoroki is the only one who they didn't lose contact with) “ don't forget to ask for his address, we never got it” reminded mina. After texting him, they went shopping for souvenirs while waiting for todoroki to respond (took him 2 hours) 

They drove to the apartment, took about 30 minutes to get there. The outside was fancy, glass windows, 36 floors and a garden in the front, knowing todoroki this was definitely where he lived. 

“ he said floor 33, door 2310, we can just go right in, the receptionist is informed about us” said momo. They headed to floor 33, the inside was very fancy, a lot of glass was around them including the elevator. The halls were white, with silver lines on the bottom and top, black doors, golden numbers, red carpet on the floor. They opened the door, todoroki owned it wearing gray sweatpants, sweating a little, he stumbled a little, and had a-.

Is that an all might shirt!. Thought the girls. “ hey, do you guys want something?” said Todoroki heading to the kitchen. The apartment was big, 3 rooms, long and wide glass windows, white curtains, nice kitchen, it was big. “ we could have slept here” uraraka jokes. “ oh yeah, I guess you could have” replied todoroki. They sat down on the big white couch, there was a glass table with some comics, bills, and papers. The rest was plain. “ do you want to explore?” asked todoroki. “ yes!” said uraraka. “ actually we came for something else” said momo. “ hm, what is it” asked todoroki. “ can't we talk and explore” said jirou. He nodded. They started to walk to Todoroki's room, it was just a bed, plain but fancy. 

“ I know it's plain but there's remodeling going around so I put most of the stuff away” said todoroki. Tsu went over the bed seeing a plush on the door, a deku plush. He quickly grabbed it and put it in a box under his bed. “ where do you want to go next?” he asked quickly. Why does he have a deku plush!?. They thought. They saw the second room, which was a office, most of the stuff had been taken out for the remodeling he mentioned about. He headed to the last room, about to open it when momo asked. “ Do you know what happened between midoriya and bakugou 5 years ago”. He froze and turned to them. 

“ its not my place to say, he wouldn't want me to say its, its not a good memory” he replied. “ we need to know please” begged mina. “ why exactly do you need to know?” todoroki asked. “ we came here so they would make up, but it's not going very well” said mina. 

He sighed and went to the couch. “ I will tell you but please do me a favor afterwards” he said. “ what is it” asked jirou. “ leave, if its tomorrow or in 2 days, leave”. They were all confused.“ what, why?”-Uraraka.“ we came to see him and you, we haven’t heard from him in years until now” said uraraka, getting louder. She was getting a little angry at him, wondering why he was telling them to leave sooner than expected.“ he doesn’t need this stress with him here, that fight messed him up, bakugou is not good for midoriya, it's just creating more problems”. They sighed, and Uraraka sat back down. They sat in silence for a while, not knowing if they should agree or not.

“ fine, just tell us the story” said momo. And he began to tell them. 

hope you enjoyed, bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be interesting hope you read it, and I will make it longer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first try making a bakudeku fanfic, hope you all like it, comment what you think! And ask questions or suggestions to make the story better thank you..


End file.
